El despistado y la acosadora enferma
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Nino ya no los soporta y dirá la verdad


El despistado y la acosadora enferma.

Todas las chicas se fijaban en su amigo. Él era atractivo, caballeroso, inteligente, humilde y adinerado. Pero tenia un defecto que al parecer nadie notaba.

-Hole Adrien... digo hola eres lindo... digo lindo día.

Una ves más veía como la mejor amiga de su novia intentaba hablar con el chico.

-Si es un bonito día.

Vio como su amigo se alejaba y lo siguió.

-Viejo, algun día se te escapara ¿lo sabes verdad?

El rubio solo lo miro confundido.

-¡Marinette! ¡Ella se te escapará!

-¿Se escapará de dónde?

El moreno tomo aire sin creer lo que oía.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?

-No, no bromeó, en serio no se a que te refieres.

El muchacho ya se estaba desesperando.

-Ya va un año que guardó el secreto por respeto a Marinette y temor a Alya pero tu... ¡ya me aburriste!

El rubio se sorprende por ver al moreno tan molestó.

-Nino sera mejor que te calmes.

-¡Ya no puedo viejo!

Dijo con ganas de llorar.

-¡De seguro Alya me mata pero si muero lo aré con honor!

A Adrien eso ya le estaba pareciendo algo gracioso.

-Ya enserio calmate.

-¡No ya he callado por mucho tiempo y tu no me lo facilitas!

Adrien solo se puso serio y espero de brazos cruzados a que su amigo hablará.

-Le gustas a Marinette.

El moreno se sintió libre y más tranquilo al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-¡Wow! Se siente bien sacar lo que te atormenta ¿no crees?

Voltea y ve a su amigo algo morado.

-¿Adrien?

Vio que su amigo no respondía y se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando.

-¡Respira bro, no nos dejes!

Golpea la espalda de su amigo hasta que vuelve a respirar.

-¿Yo... le... le gusto a Marinette?

Ok, Nino sabía que su novia lo mataría pero ver a su amigo en ese estado no tenía precio.

Adrien parecía haber corrido una maratón luego de haber comido 20 hamburguesas. A lo que el moreno comenzo a reír como nunca antes.

-No puedo creer que sabías algo como eso y nunca me lo dijiste.

El rubio miro algo enfadado a su compañero que estaba tratando de calmar su risa.

-Hay... lo siento... nunca me he reído tanto.

Nino solo esperaba a ver que pasaba de ahora en más en el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida.

...

Alya era una chica decidida y temperamental cuándo la situación lo ameditaba, pero muy paciente con su querida amiga.

-¿Marinette?

La morena miraba como la obsesión de su amiga por su amado aumentaba.

-Yo creo que tu obsesión por Adrien ya esta pasando el limite.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No lo se? Quizás por el póster gigante en tu techo.

Señalo al techo con cierto reproche.

-No seas exagerada, solo es una foto y para el amor no hay límites.

Sonrió con sierto orgullo.

-Aver y dime ¿qué harás si vuelven a juntarse como aquella ves por lo de los juegos?

La muchacha borró su sonrisa y coloco una de espanto.

-¡¿Qué ago ahora?!

Comenzó a correr desesperadamente por su habitación mientras Alya solo suspiraba de cansancio.

...

A la mañana siguiente los morenos veían como ahora no solo la chica tartamudeaba sino también el chico.

-Muy bonita... digo eres bonita... no el día es bonito, no que tu no lo seas.

Decía Adrien con nerviosismo.

-Te amo... digo amo este día, no que no te amé a ti... no más bien... hola.

Saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Se lo dijiste ¿verdad?

Alya le habló a su novio mientras miraban la escena que pasaba como si fuese una película.

-Es que me desesperan ¿Estás enojada?

-Solo con ese dúo de comedia barata.

Señalo a la pareja que parecían estar por estallar de tan rojos que estaban.

-¿Algún plan?

La morena sonrió maliciosamente y contesto.

-Si, y más te vale preparar una cámara para gravar ése momento.

...

Nino era alguien a quien quería y apreciaba ya que se atrevió a enfrentarse a su padre.

Definitivamente encontró a un gran amigo,pero... ese día se sintió traicionado. El sabía que Marinette estaba enamorada pero nunca supo de quien hasta que su amigo se lo dijo.

-¡Por favor! Controla tus hormonas que apestan.

El rubio miro molestó a su compañero que comía su amado queso hasta que se lo arrebató y lo tiró lejos.

-¡¿Qué haces moustro?!

El kwami se dirigió rápido adónde desapareció su queso.

Adrien se recosto en su cama pensativamente.

Pensaba en como no se dio cuenta antes. Si su padre se enteraba de seguro lo golpeaba por idiota.

-¿Por qué pienso en esto, yo ya tengo a mi Lady?

Se sentó en su cama y se revolvió el cabello.

-¡Si, la tienes alejada!

Le gritaba Plagg desde un lugar seguro.

-Nota mental, no comparar camembert por un mes.

-¡Nooo!

...

Marinette era una chica valiente y muy positiva y en algunas veces algo torpe.

Se enamoró locamente de Adrien tras una confusión.

"¿Acosadora?". Si quizás un poquito pero en el amor y la guerra no hay límites para lograr lo que uno quiere.

-Por favor, no traumes al chico.

Alya se lo dijo varias veces pero ella solo la ignoraba.

Estaba comenzando a creer que el nunca se fijaria en ella. Bueno hasta hoy.

Llegó a su casa alegré y besó a sus padres.

-Valla, ¿a que se debe esa felicidad? ¿Se te confesó el chico que te gusta?

Le preguntó su madre mientras que ella subía las escaleras.

-¡Aún no! Pero pronto.

Eso último lo dijo más para ella que para su madre.

-¡¿Qué?!

Y al parecer su padre la escuchó.

...

Alya y Nino comenzaron a salir hace un año y hoy querían unir a sus amigos.

-¡Bien! ¿Todo listo?

Preguntó la morena.

-Tu sabes que si nena.

Dijo Nino mostrando su camara.

-El plan unir al despistado y la acosadora comienza.

Los chicos esperaban a sus amigos pero solo una llego.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?

Saludó alegré Adrien a lo que se acercaba.

-¡Muy mal! ¡¿qué pasa con Marinette que no llega?!

Adrien miró a la chica y sonrió.

-Hoy no vendrá, esta enferma.

Sus amigos lo miraron.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

El los mira y contesta.

-Digamos que estuvo con un gato hasta muy tardé y se resfrío.

-¿Con un gato?

Los morenos se miraron sin entender.

...

-Éso te pasa por estar con Cat noir hasta tan tarde.

Dijo Tikki dándole un pañuelo a su portadora que estaba acostade.

-Estúpido gato, estúpido Adrien y estúpidas identidades.

Al parecer la noche anterior decidieron rebelarse sus identidades y valla que no le disgustó... al menos hasta ahora.

Fin

.

.

.

¿Qué tal quedó?

Ahora le toca sufrir un poco a la alegre Marinette.

Volveré...


End file.
